A Zenigata Tale
by FantasyJourneyMan
Summary: Zenigata now an old man still contemplates his life with someone special. Only one chapter (please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the third ext, ext.

Authors note: Hey I just wanted to write this short bit before it left my mind. It has nothing to do with my other stories at all. It's just something that puzzled me when I thought about it. This story takes place several years into Zenigatas life. Hope you enjoy.

A Zenigata file

Sixty year old Zenigata sat in his old wooden rocking chair looking into his fire place. He always did this on Saturday nights ever since his career of chasing Lupin ended. Lupin had disappeared after Zenigata lead an amazing force of officers to strike during his wedding with Fujiko. After Lupin managed to escape him this time he was transferred to a new division.

Now all Zenigata did was work for a special Interpol squad that dealt with religious cults. It was a boring paper work most of the time but it kept him busy. Over all it wasn't that bad of a place just not a lot of action. Which he guessed wasn't entirely bad for someone of his age.

Zenigata had managed to obtain the highest honor of Interpol when he brought down a Japanese cult fanatic. He received many medals for his heroic capture of the man that now his small home in Japan was covered with them.

Zenigata smiled but it quickly faded. His accomplishments were great in the eyes of others but not so in his eyes. He didn't want to be known as the man who did his best work in capturing loons. He had wanted to be the man who captured the notorious Lupin the third, but alas it was not to be.

Zenigata's phone began to ring. The old man turned and looked at the thing as if it were an annoying bee. Though as much as he looked and glared at it, it wouldn't stop ringing for him. Finally Zenigata just gave up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello said Zenigata into the receiver." "Hey Zenigata came a soft voice from the other side." Zenigata's features warmed some what after hearing the warm tone. It was Melinda Wells a good friend about his age. She was his current partner as well. Though both she and Zenigata considered themselves to be much more than partners.

"Oh Melinda so nice to hear from you Zenigata said." "How was France, I trust you had a good time he added?" "Oh, it wasn't as much fun with out you she replied." Zenigata blushed a little but continued the conversation. "So I guess I'll be seeing at work in a few days then he asked?" There was a pause on both ends for a moment. "Uh Kochi would you mind if I came over for dinner tonight she asked?" Zenigata stammered for a moment. "Huh, why Melinda you know I can't cook he replied?" Another long pause which made Zenigata very uncomfortable. "Well then how about some drinks then she pleaded almost?" "Uh, um, alright he finally said." "Thank you Kochi, be there in a few.

Zenigata went to work setting up the wine glasses after he had hung up the phone. He wasn't sure why Melinda wanted this. "I mean it's not like I'm a young stud any more damn it he said." He continued back to work but the thoughts of his younger days brought back the memories of him chasing Lupin. This in turn made him more distressed.

About an hour later sure enough Melinda stood at his door. When Zenigata opened it though he found himself in a tight embrace. "Uh, nice to see you to Melinda." She looked up and smiled at him.

Zenigata noticed when she smiled that she didn't look old at all. Her years of good hard labor had kept her in shape and vibrant. She was beautiful in her own way. Zenigata cleared those thoughts away immediately though. This was his partner for god's sake.

The two sat down in the main living room. They sat just in front of the fire which seemed to have renewed strength after Zenigata had fed it some more wood. "So is there anything you want to talk about asked Zenigata." Melinda took a sip of her wine. "Yes actually, I want to talk about you." "Me he said looking at her." She turned and looked at him. "I want to know more about you and your chase of Lupin the Third." Zenigata turned to her. "Why do you want to hear about that old stuff he asked?" "Just cause".

Zenigata had to think it over for a few minutes. Dwelling into his past memories might be a bad idea. After all those memories where now filled with pain and regret. He turned and faced Melinda and could see her pleading look. "Well alright I suppose one story couldn't hurt he said." Melinda beamed and put her full attention on him.

Zenigata decided to tell of his last Lupin hunt. He had been in France at the time when he got the tip about Lupin's big wedding with Fujiko. He had figured that it would be his time to finally catch Lupin and his gang. Well that was until the commissioner had called him into his office.

_Commissioner's office France_

_20 years ago_

"Sir you wanted to see me reported the young inspector." The commissioner got right into it. "Yes inspectors, now I know you have been on this case a while so this shouldn't make it hard to explain said the commissioner." "The thing is that this is your last hunt for Lupin if you catch my hint." Zenigata gulped but didn't reply just nodded. Besides this was his time to shine.

Zenigata quickly got together the finest men and women he could find to lead the assault. Zenigata poured his entire soul into this one. He made sure that there would be no lose ends to this one. This time he knew he couldn't fail.

The day of the wedding at the church Zenigata arrived right on time. He had the place surrounded and was prepared to do a full body search on all civilians if necessary. Fortunately for him there where no civilians, just crooks in the church.

"Lupin come out, we have you surrounded Zenigata yelled." There was no answer at all. Zenigata became worried quickly and ran inside followed by his fellow officers. He would be shocked to see a big banner that said maybe next time Zenigata. Zenigata himself was in shock, he couldn't believe that this was happening.

_Current Day_

"That's pretty much how it went down said Zenigata with a sad look." Melinda looked at him worriedly. "You regret not being able to catch him don't you she said." "No, no of course no he replied." "I was a fool to even think that I could catch him." Zenigata looked up at his awards and medals. "Besides it wasn't chasing him that got me these medals he added."

Melinda was annoyed now. She didn't want to see her good friend and the man she cared for deeply act like this. "Kochi just admit it to me, you regret not getting Lupin." Zenigata looked at her. "I told you I don't regret not catching him he replied." Melinda took a big drink from her glass. "Then why do you get all sad like when some one brings it up." "I mean if there's no regret then why do you live alone." Zenigata was becoming more annoyed now. "One thing me living alone doesn't have anything to do with it, two I don't have any damn regrets got it."

Melinda continued to try and get Zenigata to admit it, but she was having trouble. He could be very stubborn at times. Zenigata also seemed to be getting very emotional. His eyes seemed lost and at times frightened.

"Please Melinda just drop the subject okay yelled Zenigata." Melinda was starting to get emotional as well; tears welled up in her eyes. "Kochi why won't you just admit." "Why do you want me to admit he replied?" Melinda looked down at her feet. "I, I think that if you admit this to me you would say something else I that I want to hear." "And what's that asked Zenigata tiredly?" Melinda looked up with a face covered in tears. "That you love me Kochi."

Zenigata was taken aback by Melinda's words. He couldn't quite grasp it all. His recent memories being abruptly brought from the depths of mind, his argument with Melinda, and now her confession of love.

"Kochi, are you okay asked Melinda?" He then made up his mind. "Yes, yes I'm fine he said beginning to cry." "You know, Melinda I don't have any regrets but there is a reason for that he added." "Why she dared to ask?" "You, you are the reason." Zenigata then embraced her tightly. He held her there and shed tears of joy and realization.

Zenigata and Melinda sat on the floor bye the dying fire. Zenigata had somewhat changed after her revelation. He realized that he really didn't regret his loss of Lupin. After all his heart really didn't know what he would do if he had caught him anyway. Lupin had been almost a brother to him, and besides if Lupin hadn't escaped he might not be with Melinda now.


End file.
